


Baby You're So Classic

by DobbyofEarth



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyofEarth/pseuds/DobbyofEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, complicated shift in OPs, Ezri attempts to cheer up a stressed out Kira.   This story is set like three years after the events of what you leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're So Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Tumblr users dragonsatmidnight and keptinjaneway and my mother and my cousin Abigayle for the beta reading. As usual I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the characters or setting in Star Trek, nor do I claim to own the song Classic. Star Trek belongs to Paramount and the Roddenberry family and the song Classic belongs to MKTO. Only the story is mine.

It had been a long, complicated day on the station again. There had been a staff meeting only hours before in the ward room, but Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax both left tired and very eager to get home. When they had made it to their quarters, Ezri had suggested that they listen to music. Nerys did not object. As they made their way to the sofa, Ezri called out in a happy voice,  
“Computer, play music playlist Ezri One.”  
As the music started playing, Ezri sat down next to Nerys. She looked stressed out and a bit tense. After a moment or two of silence Ezri spoke.  
“Hey baby, are you okay?” she asked concernedly.  
Nerys did not respond immediately. It took a minute for the Bajoran to register that her Trill girlfriend Had spoken. She blinked a bit and then turned her attention to her girlfriend.  
‘’I’m sorry Ez, what did you say?’’  
‘’I asked if you were okay.’’ replied Ezri. Her bright blue eyes grew wide with concern.  
‘’I’m fine.’’ replied Nerys . ‘’It’s just been a long day, that’s all.’’  
Ezri took Nerys’ hand in her own, then smiled mischievously. Nerys saw Ezri’s smile, snatched her hand back, and said,  
‘’Oh no Ezri. Oh no. I know that smile. What are you thinking?’’  
Ezri’s smile then grew into a wide grin.  
‘’You’ll see.’’ She replied. ‘’Computer prepare to play the song Classic by MKTO, but wait for my command.’’  
The computer chirped to alert Ezri that the music was ready as she stood up and moved her hand out so Nerys could take it.  
‘’Ez, what are you doing?’’ Nerys asked.  
‘’Well you look like you need cheering up, and you always enjoy dancing, so I thought we could dance. Care to join me?’’  
Nerys look at Ezri. Her black hair hung down to her jawline, shining a soft blue in the light of their quarters. The brown spots going down her temples and the sides of her face, contrasted beautifully against her porcelain skin, as they disappeared into the neckline her shirt. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light. How could she say no to her?

‘’Alright Ez.’’ Nerys said smiling, reaching out for Ezri’s hand. ‘’Let’s dance.’’  
Ezri took Nerys’ and said,  
‘’Computer, Play music.’’  
‘Mmmhhhmm Whoa Whoaoa.’  
As the music began to play, Ezri lead Nerys to a clear space in the living area and held of her hands in her own, as she began to move to the rhythm of the beat.  
‘Ooh girl you’re shining! Like a fifth avenue diamond! And they don’t make you like they used to. You’re never going out of style!’  
Nerys started smiling as Ezri twirled her around in circles. Her shoulder length rust colored hair shined brightly in the light as they danced. Nerys’ smile reached her dark brown eyes and the ridges on her Bajoran nose. She was feeling better already!  
‘I wanna thrill you like Michael! I wanna kiss you like Prince! Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye. Like Hathaway, write a song for you like this!’  
Ezri pulled Nerys closer to her and started swinging them both in circles. Nerys started to laugh joyfully. Her creamy skin was beginning to turn a flattering shade of scarlet when Ezri began to sing.  
‘’You’re over my head! I’m outta my mind, thinking I was in the wrong time! One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby you’re so classic!’’

Nerys grinned as Ezri twirled her one last time and pulled her into a sweet but playful kiss. After a few moments, Nerys broke the kiss and looked at Ezri tenderly.  
‘’I love you.’’ Nerys told Ezri.  
‘’I love you too baby.’’ Ezri smiled when Nerys wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys have enjoyed it! This literally came to me at like 4 A.M. one night and I just had to write it. Well as always constructive criticism is appreciated and I would love to hear y'all's thoughts on it.


End file.
